Memoirs Of A Broken Heart
by littleitalys
Summary: He left her, never to be coming back. He left her, in all of his glory. He comes back to town, and Gabriella's world is turned upside down. She's not as strong as he thought she was. SEQUAL to THE STRONG ONE! T&G! -Discontinued- Sorry guys! :/
1. Chapter One: Alone For It All

**This is the 'long' awaited sequal to The Strong One, my most sucsessful story yet, and I just wanted to say, thank you for all of your reviews for this story, and all my others, it means a lot to me. I hope you guys like this, and I hope you'll tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Leigh, and Logan, and **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He had promised her, he had promised her that he would never leave her, that he would alway be by her side, and protect her. But he was gone, and she had a feeling that he was never coming back. She had always thought that he'd be there, by her side for all of eternity, and she knew, knew that he had never felt the same way. He wouldn't just pick up and leave her like that if he did. She had loved him, she had loved him so much that she would do anything for him, and obviously he proved that he wouldn't do anything for her. He just got up and left her like that, like everything that had happened to them in the last years were just a game to him. She was heartbroken, for the third time in her life, she was heartbroken, and she knew that nothing could heal her broken heart.

She thought everything would end up perfect, they would grow old with each other and watch their grandkids play in their front yard, but evidentally, Gabriella was going to be the only one doing that. _'I let that prick have a baby with me,'_ She thought bitterly. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for his fascade. She was confused, he was the one that had welcomed her with open arms, he had showed her 'false' love for so many years, that she would've never thought that he would do something so hurtful, it wasn't like him. And Gabriella hated it when he didn't act himself, it made him a monster, and that was the one thing that Gabriella had hated most. Monsters.

She knew that it wasn't fair to her, but it definately wasn't fair to their kids. They didn't deserve this, they had been asking why daddy hadn't been home in a while, and Gabriella didn't have the heart to tell them that he had left them, in all of his glory. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, that was the worst day of her life, that, that was the day that had tore her world apart, and she knew that she was on the rollarcoaster of life alone, well without him. And that one little fact edged into the back of her mind told her that she wouldn't make it that far, no matter who or what was by her side for it.

"Gabi?" She was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the man in front of her. He was abseloutly gorgeous, there was no doubt it that. His electric green eyes stared down at her, filled with concern, as he flipped his black bangs from his eyes. "Are you alright?" He whispered to her, his hands gently running up and down her arms.

She nodded, offering a small, but false smile. "I'm perfectly fine Jesse," She told him softly, staring at him, before kissing his cheek to reassure him. "I promise you,"

He smiled and nodded, obviously buying what she had said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before staring into her eyes. "If you need anything sweetheart, anything, don't be afriad to call me, alright?"

She shrugged. "Of course, I know Jess," She looked up at him. "Have fun,"

He grinned devlishly. "If you call sitting in a room filled with stuck up managers that have nothing to talk about but booze and money, then yes, I will be having the time of my life," He retorted sarcastically, making Gabriella giggle softly.

She leaned up and kissed him quickly, before pulling away and looking up at him. "Get going Jess,"

He grinned at her charasmatically before nodding, as he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Don't miss me too much,"

"I'll try not too, Logan and Leigh are going to keep me quite busy," She laughed slightly.

He smiled. "Tell them I love them, alright?" He told her, and stepped out the door, knowing that if he didn't leave now, he would never leave. His manager would kick his ass if he was late again, so he softly blew a kiss to her, before leaving.

She nodded. "Will do Jess!" She called after him, before shutting the door, breathing in deeply and sinking down to her knees.

She didn't know how much longer she could lie to him, all he had done was care for her, eversince that one night, the one night that she had been broken, by the one who had held her heart, the one that _still_ did. She knew this wasn't fair to him, all Jesse wanted to do was please her, to make her happy. She knew that Troy had done that in the beginning to, but his so called love had turned out to be false, and she really didn't want to be broken hearted again. She wasn't going to let those walls around her heart falter and fall anytime soon, no matter how much she knew Jesse wanted it, _needed_ it. She knew that she needed something different, and she didn't know if she could give Jesse what he needed, if what she needed, _who_ she needed was entirely different.

It had been three years, three years since he left her. Three years, no goodbye, no call asking if she needed help, no call to see if she was doing alright. He stopped all contact between them, and her kids. She didn't understand, she did nothing to make him leave, the kids did _nothing_ to make him leave. It was all just a big game, that all life ever was to him, she realized, a big game, one that Gabriella knew he was way to good at for his own good. She couldn't let go of him, she _wouldn't_ let go of him, no many how people convince her that it would turn out better than if she didn't. You couldn't let go of a person you love that easily.

Logan and Leigh. Her precious angels, they didn't know anything about what was going on with their mother and father, all they knew that she was sad all of the time, and another man was over a lot. Leigh who was now five, thought that he was nice, he took her everywhere with him, and bought her ice cream. Logan didn't know what to think, most three year olds didn't. All they knew was that they need to get their mother happy, and fast.

GABRIELLA sighed and knocked on her best friends door. Luckily after Troy left Taylor had comforted her, and they had gotten that much closer. Chad even supported Gabi, and told her that it would be alright, _he_ was even mad at Troy, and they were best friends. She was highly thankful that she had good friends, if she didn't she didn't know where she would be right now, probably where she was all those years ago, back on the streets. She couldn't ask for better friends, she loved them dearly, but no matter how much they encouarged her to let go and have fun, she just couldn't.

"Gabi!" Taylor gasped, breathlessly. "Finally you're here! Bradin wont stop grabbing my hair, and Logan keeps on getting into everything!" Gabriella couldn't help but giggle softly. Bradin was a cute baby, with rich chocolate brown skin, and dark brown eyes, whilst his afro bobbed everywhere. Just like his father.

"Tay, don't worry, I'm here. Where is Logan?" She asked, looking for her son, which was sadly, a splitting image of his father.

"Over there," She pointed to the little boy, getting into the DVD stand. Gabriella sighed, and picked him up.

"Mommy!" He chanted, giving his mom a tender kiss on the lips. "I missed you! Auntie Taylor said that you'd be here soon!"

She smiled. "I'm here now," She said softly, giving her son a loving kiss on the forhead. "Where's your sister?"

"She's playing with Halle," The little boy told his mom, and she nodded, putting him down before looking at Taylor. "It's amazing how fast they grow up huh?" She asked as she tickled the little baby's stomach in Taylor's arms. "You're so cute," She cooed.

The little baby giggled, and snuggled into his mom, before his eyes drooped and he fell asleep. "Finally, he's asleep!" The young woman exclaimed quietly, putting the baby down.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Where's the husband?"

Taylor sighed, annoyed. "Out playing basketball," She told her best friend.

"Typical," Gabriella laughed, slightly. Basketball had become her least favorite sport, it was her ex's favorite sport. She couldn't stand knowing that he could be watching the same game, and not be in the same room as her.

"I know, he spends more time with that sport, than me and the kids," She sighed, and giggled softly, seeing her husband come in with a sullen expression. She kissed him quickly. "What's wrong Chad?"

"I got beaten!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe it!" He yelled, not noticing that Gabriella was in the room. All of the sudden the door opened and in walked the one guy that Gabriella thought she'd never see again, she quickly hid her face.

"Aw Chad's pouting to his wife," He laughed. "I didn't beat you that bad dude, only fourty points," He shrugged and looked at Taylors stunned face, obviously she didn't expect him to be here. But Taylor had known that he was back for a while now, _'why did she look so stunned?' _He thought to himself, but he soon found out, when he saw the brunette, the same brunette that he had left so many years ago.

"Gabriella?" He breathed softly. Gabriella shook her head, she wasn't ready for this. She looked up at him, before tears started to gather in her eyes.

"I've got to go," She managed to get out, before she looked at Taylor. "Can you drop them off later?" She looked at her pleadingly and Taylor nodded, furiously.

"Of course Gabs," She told her, before Gabriella ran out of the house and down the streets, silently crying. She couldn't believe that he had walked back into her life, and she knew, she knew that if she didn't gather all of the strength that she had, she'd fall for his fascade, and really, she couldn't afford that.

**Well I think that was a semi-good introduction to this. Troy was who she was 'thinking' about. You're probably all confused and pissed at me because I made them split up, but it had to be done. Just to clear things up Jesse is her boyfriend. I'll explain everything as it moves along, but I hoped you liked it!! If you can just press the little purple/blue button at the bottom, it'd really make my day. I'll try to update this as much as possible, but don't expect it to be every other day, like The Strong One, because I'm starting school again soon, and I really need to buckle down. But anyways, Review please!**


	2. Chapter Two: Reminising On Memories

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been really busy, and my computer got a really nasty virus, that wiped everything off of it, so I've been trying to get everything back. I hope you like this chapter, and some of you commented on not to make the reason why Troy left to be more unique, trust me, it will be.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Leigh, Logan, Jesse and Bradin.**

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't accept the fact that he was back, he couldn't be back. He wasn't _allowed_ to be back. He couldn't be here to ruin her life, no not again. She wouldn't let him ruin her kids life, they didn't deserve this. He was a lying, stupid and manipulating jerk that needed to stay out of her life. She didn't want to believe that he was actually here, his scent had immediately engulfed her, just as soon as she had walked into the room, and she couldn't stand it. _'He still smelt the same' _She had thought, and that one little fact, it nearly broke her. He probably still ate the same way, his nose probably still srunched up when he had to do something that he didn't like, which Gabriella had grown to think was adorable. Did his eyes still twinkle when he laughed, did his perfect straight white teeth, still have that swooning effect on her? She didn't know, and she knew that she didn't want to find out, she knew that it would break her if she did, and she also knew that the second she found out that one of those miniscule things were true, it'd make her go back into his arms again, and really, she couldn't do that. Not to herself, and not to her kids.

"Gabriella?" The same voice that had broken her thoughts a few days ago, had now brought her to reality. Her head snapped over to him, and she offered a small smile. "You're thinking to hard sweetheart," He murmered softly, as he stepped closer to her.

She looked up and him, and shook her head impassively. "I wasn't thinking to hard," She told him, obviously feeding him a lie.

He chucked softly, as his knuckles brushed across her cheek. When Troy did it, she couldn't describe the feeling of it, but when he did it, it felt like when her father did, and for some reason, that didn't feel right to Gabriella. "You always have serious expression on your face, and your tongue sticks out a little, as your lips clamp down on it, I know you make that face when you think to hard,"

She sighed, he had gotten her. "Maybe I have," She agreed.

"And would you want to tell me what that's about?" His eyes bore into hers, as he waited for her answer. He knew that there was a lot of things that Gabriella wasn't telling him, and he also knew that Gabriella would tell him when she was ready, well at least he hoped.

"Stuff," She said softly.

"Just stuff?" He confirmed.

"Just stuff," She repeated.

He smiled, immediately dismissing the discussion, as Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. "We're still going down to the cabin with the rest of the gang, right?"

Gabriella sighed, and smiled soflty. The cabin. The famous cabin, her and the gang had been going there since High School, it was like a gang tradition. Of course whenever they used to go, Troy and Gabriella we're together, but for the last three years, he had been absent and Jesse had taken his place. The cabin held so many memories, she had, had her first kiss there, she had been first asked out there, she had so many firsts there, so many happy moments. The cabin was like the home away from home. Her eyes closed, and a soft smile appeared on her face, as she remembered one of the happiest days of her life.

_Troy smiled down at his girlfriend of a year, she had definately not aged, but had only gotten more beautiful, and she seemed to take his breath away, even after so many years apart. He softly kissed her hand as the walked down the cobble stone path. Her ebony dark curls were flowing down her back, as her chocolate brown eyes focused on the path ahead of her. Her read long dress fit her figure perfectly, and Troy could have never recalled when his beautiful princess had looked so beautiful. Her eyes snapped to his, the second that his lips connected with her skin, and he couldn't help but grin boyishly at her._

_"What's on your mind beautiful?" He crooned softly, as his eyes connected with hers, and it sent unnoticable chills throughout his body._

_She smiled softly at her boyfriend, before blowing the hair out of her face. "You," She whispered softly. The ever growing bulge in her stomach, showed through her dress, but in Troy's eyes, it made her look all the more gorgeous. Something about pregnant women really turned him on. _

_He chuckled, playfully at her. "Really now?" He teased. "Well I know I'm a lot to think about," He said cockily, as Gabriella softly swatted at his chest._

_"Trust me, you're not as great as you think you are," She giggled._

_He gasped. "Excuse me, what was that Miss Montez?" He asked, completely baffled._

_"You heard me," She said, starting to run away. "Moron!" She called, as she started giggling, once he started to run after her. _

_She smirked, she was ahead, and she was in heels, she couldn't believe it, she knew that Troy would catch her soon, but there was no way in hell that she would turn this down. All the sudden she felt two muscler arms wrap around her waist, and it sent her down on top of the person that had just held her. She giggled as she landed on Troy._

_"Hmph," He let out a groan, and looked at Gabriella, her beautiful eyes twinkling with laughter, as her beautiful smile lit everything up. He brought his hand up, and ran his knuckles along her cheek. He quickly kissed her, over and over again, before they were brought into a steamy make-out session. _

_She pulled away and looked into his eyes, his beautiful ultramarine eyes, she loved him, she loved him so much, so much that she'd do anything for him. "Marry me," She whispered._

Her smile faltered when the memories wouldn't stop coming back to her, the wedding, the honeymoon, two magical years with him and then, when he left. When he left her for dead and had no intentions of coming back. When he had broken her heart, and didn't even care, to look back to see if she was okay. That jerk, had no reason to be back into her memories again, but she couldn't stop from reminising him, afterall he was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and yet, he was the worst thing to ever happen to her as well.

Jesse looked at his girlfriend, his face scrunched up in confusion, she had been lost in her thoughts for well over twenty minutes, and no matter how much he tried to talk to her, she never responded. "Gabi," He tried again, and when her eyes snapped to his own, he let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Jess?" She asked, seeing the worried expression on his face, but it quickly turned into a loving, warm smile.

"Nothing baby," He said softly. "you were out of it for a while, I've been trying to talk to your for the last twenty minutes, but you were lost in your own world." She immediately turned a deep crimsion.

"I'm so sorry Jesse!" She apologized quickly.

He grinned, kissing her forehead affectionately. "No biggie," He reassured her. "just don't do it again, you freaked me out," He said softly, and she nodded.

"I won't,"

"Good," He told her. "now what do you say?" He asked, his hands running up and down her arms comfortingly.

"What do I say to what?" She asked confused, her face scrunching up, which Jesse thought was the cutest thing in the world.

"What do you say about going up to the cabin?" He asked.

She smiled. "As always, I'd love to," He grinned and kissed her quickly.

"Awesome." He paused. "oh, Taylor told me to tell you, that Troy Bolton was going to be there," He told her, and she paled.

Two months, in the woods, stuck in a seven bedroom cabin, with her ex-husband and her current boyfriend, as well as all of their friends. This most definately, could not and would not turn out to be good.

**I know this chapter doesn't really seem right, and it's a little rough around the edges, but it's late here, and I can barely think, let alone type, so sorry for any spelling errors, I still hope you enjoy it. I don't think you'll have to wait as long for the next chapter! Review please! **


End file.
